Blood Stained Crown
by Blood Red Hoodie
Summary: When eleven year old Lucy is found lying helplessly in a pool of blood, a young Sting helps her.They bond quickly-only to be separated. She comes back, but she has a new purpose! SET IN A WORLD WITH NO MAGIC. ohh c'mon! click on it.. u know u wanna :3 P/s: used to be called 'The Queen Of Hearts'..
1. Prolouge

**prolouge ppl! haha...anyways, R&R ne? plzzzz? okayy! **

The sky was glowing a brilliant yellow. The clouds were racing-as if they were in a race. The trees were dancing along to the wind's whispers. It seemed like a perfect day to be alive. At least.. that's what everyone thought. Everyone.. except eleven year old Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy lied on the cold hard cement, cursing at how much blood she was loosing. She had shouted for help hours before, but now all her strength was drained-and she could do nothing at this point. She chuckled painfully at how all of this happened. _Heh..mama, looks like we'll be seeing each other very soon,_ she thought. Lucy slowly moved her hand over to the huge wound on her side. She knew she was very close to dying. And yet.. and yet, she still fought. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a young boy offering her his hand.

~TIMESKIP nyaaaaaaa :3 ~

"Ugh.. where am I?", Lucy looked at her surroundings, but winced when she felt her wounds re-opening. She looked down, only to see herself covered in bandages. Then she finally noticed another blonde staring at her curiously.

"Huh? Who the heck are you, boy?" she asked, not at all cautious of her un-ladylike manner. Lucy narrowed her eyes, only to be patted on the head. She flinched- she hadn't felt a warm touch from another being in ages.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe. Who are you?", the boy replied, still patting her. He didn't look any older than her, well, he was a bit taller, but that was all to it. Lucy looked puzzled. He didn't know her.. so, why help her?

"Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia." And that was it- they started to get use to each other's company. And soon Lucy found out that he was also an orphan like her. They also found out that they had a lot in common-so Lucy stayed. They lived, ate, slept (NOT IN 'THAT' WAY YOU PERVS!) together, they relied on each other. And soon, they realized, they couldn't part from each other. But sadly, destiny had other plans.

Sting and Lucy were now both seventeen, and they wanted to travel, to meet people, so they separated. But they planned to meet again, at an old cabin in the woods a year later. But they never did. Why? Because Sting was the only one there, cause as it turns out, Lucy never returned.

But only because she couldn't.


	2. Chapter One : Aracaylia

**okay.. this is when u know.. after they part ways.. so.. yup. hope u guys like it!**

** Chapter One : Aracaylia**

"Aracaylia! You old hag! What kind of woman treats her apprentice like trash?!" , Lucy shouted. She was fifteen now, and definitely gotten more .. lets say, dangerous. The first thing she did after she and Sting parted ways was look for a powerful woman to train her. She wanted to become stronger, all because of her past. But right now Lucy was living happily with Aracaylia, deep in the forest of Liliath, ( i make these stuff up,ok?) and Aracaylia adored Lucy, but she would never tell the blonde that.

"Shut up! You're my apprentice, so SHUT UP!" Ahh.. another thing, Lucy and Aracaylia both have the tendency to sound very harsh. Lucy was training, as usual. But this time, instead of the usual routines, Lucy had to do a few 'chores'. In other words, Aracaylia's dirty work. She had done it in record time, and now she was relaxing with a glass of iced tea.

After ten seconds of complete silence, Lucy got punched in the stomach. Lucy's eyes sparkled. She knew what this meant; a full-out workout with Aracaylia. A fight, you could say. Lucy responded with a kick, right on Aracaylia's back. Aracaylia was more than thirty years old, but she was a tough old cookie.

"Weapons!" Aracaylia shouted. Lucy nodded, wielding a gun she took from her belt and aims for Aracaylia's thigh. But Lucy isn't fast enough and Aracaylia grazes her shoulder with a dagger. Their training went on 'til midnight when they finally decide to heal their wounds.

"You know.. I need a successor." Aracaylia suddenly said as she bandaged Lucy's arm. _Successor, huh?_ Lucy thought. She knew that Aracaylia was once feared and admired, as the 'Queen of Hearts', the leader of the notorious 'Bloodied Hearts'.

And Lucy also knew that she was the next 'Queen of Hearts'. But.. the question is, did she want it? The answer was 'yes'.

Aracaylia saw the potential in Lucy. I mean, they had only been training for a month yet Lucy handled her weapons like a pro. Her martial-arts could also rival Aracaylia's. And she had been training for twenty years. They both knew... it was the only way.

~TIMESKIP~ (READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM)

Two years later, a few men stood at the edge of a cliff, shaking with fear. A blonde woman stood before them, hair flowing in the wind. She held a gun in her hand, slowly pointing it at one of the men. She then grinned evilly, before pulling the trigger.

"Die."

_bang!_

"Aww... no fight? no struggle? Fine." She knew better than to leave any evidence behind. Despite the last man's begging, she shot him in the chest. Suddenly, she got a phone call. _Really? yeesh. Sure, call me just when I wanted to look all badass and epic. Nice going there, _she thought. Sighing, she put the phone to her ear before saying "hello?"_  
_

"We've been caught again, we need to move, Lucy." Lucy smirked and shut her phone. She signals a few people then gets on her motorbike.

"Looks like I'll be having some fun!" Lucy said to no-one in particular. What she didn't know was that she was being followed. By a blonde seventeen year old.

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED! IT .. MADE ME CRY! like seriously! sheesh u ppl.. anyways remember im new,, so my stories might suck. **

**BHR OUT! PEACE! R&R, NE?**


	3. Chapter Two : Hoping for the Impossible

**Yo, minna-san! BRH here! Who missed me~ ? XDD haha, anyways, enjoy this new chappie! btw, sorry for not updating earlier.. i accidentally deleted this.. AHH! im a bad person!**

* * *

Lucy finally made it to her headquaters. She parked her red motorbike at the side, completely ignoring the praises she received for another 'job well-done'. She didn't want to do anything but have a nap, but looks like Lady Luck isn't on her side today.

"Lucy.. you have returned." A familiar voice boomed from one of the huge rooms in the huge place. Lucy honestly didn't know how big the place was. All she knew was that the place is hers, and hers only. Combing her hair with her hand, she walked over to the source of the voice.

"Way to state the obvious, Aracaylia," Lucy paused to roll her eyes, "How's it been goin? You know.. bein .. old?" Lucy let out a chuckle, she knew how much her beloved sensei hated to be called old. Aracaylia stood up, annoyed, with the intention of strangling the blonde. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the noise of an alarm.

"There's an intruder?!" Lucy shouted, bewildered by the fact. Her headquaters was safely protected, I mean, there are guards-everywhere and at all times.

"Oh c'mon, it's nothing you and me can't handle.. unless your'e chicken?" Aracaylia teased, making weird chicken noises. They never took anything serious, but Lucy didn't like her property being.. violated.

"Oh sheesh. Me? Wanna bet on who gets to kill the trouble-maker?" Lucy shot back, not really meaning it. She would probably give the intruder the beating of his life, but that's pretty much it.

"You? Against me? Don't make me laugh, junior."

"I'm guessing that's a yes to the bet?"

"You bet it is."

* * *

"Sorry, people.. but I need to see your superior, Lucy Heartfilia." A blonde male wearing a leather jacket said harshly, punching those in his way. He proceeded into the huge place, ending up in a huge room where Arcaylia and Lucy were picking their weapons. Hey, every badass needs to choose their weapons wisely.

"L-Luce..?" Lucy turned around to the call of her name, but stopped when she saw the familiar scar and the blonde hair. She let out a gasp, backing away from the other blonde.

"STING?!" Lucy looked around, wondering how he got in. Aracaylia coughed to get Lucy's attention, frowning at the male blonde known as Sting. Lucy used to talk in her sleep a lot, and thus Aracaylia knows all about Sting.

"You.. shouldn't be here." Lucy continued, clutching tightly on to the dagger she picked earlier. This earned a worried look from her sensei, and a sad look from Sting.

"Lucy.. come home. Please." Sting pleaded, looking straight into Lucy's eyes. Lucy flinched, she badly wanted to follow him, but.. the things she needed to do stopped her from doing so. She shook her head, not wanting a fight to happen between them.

"Sting, I promise.. I promise I'll come home someday. But today is not that day." With that, Lucy threw some smoke bombs to the floor, creating a fog. She and Aracaylia swiftly jumped down the balcony of the room, signalling all the guards to follow them.

_Oh well,_ Lucy thought,_ We have other warehouses.. _Together, she and Aracaylia ran to her motorbike, creating two blurred shadows.

Back with Sting, he was coughing and muttering some curse words. That night, he swore to himself that he will bring Lucy back. And he swore it on his life.


	4. Chapter Four : Hatred?

**Hey minna! Gomene.. I haven't updated in a while, have I? Well its finally the school holidays here, so I'm posting a new chappie! I know .. I know.. I'm HORRIBLE!**

* * *

"I.. I hate, hate, hate this!" Screamed a young girl, no older than 17 shouted. She was definitely spoiled, and not to mention ignorant. She thought the world was hers, and that everyone had to do her bidding. Poor Sting sat across from her, sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Cut it out, Michelle." Sting crossed his legs, looking at the girl straight in the eyes. Her name, is indeed Michelle. Her full name, however, was Michelle Francesa Elliana Hunt the third. Yep.. it was a peculiar and long name, but she was a noble, a duchess to be exact. And Michelle.. well she was engaged. To Sting. They were both sitting in her room, that was huge , inside her mansion.

"No! I can't 'cut it out'! Absolutely not! You tried to go look for that.. that.. commoner? You are engaged to one of the richest and prettiest girls in all of Fiore, and yet ... yet.. UGH!" Michelle kicked a nearby stuffed innocent teddy-bear. Sting sighed once again, ignoring the headache from Michelle's screaming.

"Michelle-" Sting was cut off when Michelle spoke again, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"What does she have? What does she have that I don't? Am I.. not good enough?" Michelle's voice sounded genuinely hurt. She.. she loved Sting. And he couldn't return her feelings.

"Just go to sleep, Michelle.." Sting stood up, smiling weakly, "We'll talk tomorrow okay? It's no use .. we're both sleepy. Good night, Michelle." Sting walked to the door, ignoring the tears pooling in Michelle's eyes. He couldn't face her.. no, not like this. Sting shut the door behind him, cursing when he heard Michelle's sobs.

"I'm sorry, Michelle." Sting finally said, knowing she couldn't hear him. Walking towards his car, he let out all of his frustration and anger out in just one howl.

"WHY LUCY?!"

* * *

Back with Lucy..

"Ach-oo!" Lucy sneezed, suddenly feeling a bit cold. _Uh-oh.. am I catching a cold? Mehh.. I'll just get some soup from the old_ _hag._ With that thought, she walked downstairs, towards the kitchen. Groaning, she called out Aracaylia's name.

"What is it now?" Aracaylia had on a amused smile. Lucy was indeed, interesting , in so many ways.

"Make me some soup, will ya?" Lucy asked in a sickly sweet voice. She put on an innocent smile, and gave her sensei the 'Lucy eyes'. Aracaylia sighed, rummaging the kitchen cupboards, looking for the ingredients.

"Just go do something while I make the soup. Go out to the park or something.. Kiara already filled your bike with gas."

"Ah, okay. But wait.. who's Kiara?" Lucy tilted her head, confused. She knew she had tons of members in this.. 'group', but still. Aracaylia face-palmed.

"Just go."

"Yeesh fine you old hag.." Lucy muttered the last two words quietly, but somehow Aracaylia heard her. The elderly woman bonked the poor blonde on the"head, mumbling some words along the lines of "That ungrateful blonde.." Lucy,not wanting to anger her mentor any more, ran outside. She quickly jumped on her bike, going as fast as she could. Her hair flew in the wind, but she didn't care. She was headed towards Fujikawa Park in Edolas, another town not far from Magnolia. But with the speed that she was going, she made it there no less than ten minutes.

"Nothing like a breath of fresh air to refresh the mind and soul, huh?" Lucy wandered about. No one else was here, so why not take a nap? The blonde laid down on a wooden bench, slowly drifting to sleep. But unfortunately.. she didn't know that it was a bad move.

She didn't even realize the figure nor the pair of sad eyes observing her.


End file.
